Champion of the ancient one
by Son of Athena5555
Summary: Percy is betrayed and abandoned by everyone. He is now training with chaos' army were later on he is to determine if the Olympians shall continue to rule over Earth or a new concil shall be made.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first story that I just wrote last night so I hope you like it. This will also be rated M because I don't know what my mind will think of so I'm just gonna play it on the safe side. Well enjoy the story and if you have any ideas for it just PM me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot and some oc that might come up**

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. The savior of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, Gaea, the nemean lion, ect. You may think that my life must be good right now after being the main person in the two great prophecies and I'm finally living a happily ever after… well you're wrong. If you want to know how, well just stay and listen to hear the story of me starting from the beginning of the giant war.

We had finally reached mount Olympus and as I scanned the battlefield, which was chaotic, I noticed that all of camp Half-blood and camp Jupiter were already there, including satyrs, the hunters of Artemis and monsters we had gained as allies. They were fighting giants, and enemy monsters which included, Echidna, 1 chimera, 1 Basilisk, 50 Laistrygonian giants, my old pal the Minotaur, the nemean lion, Polyphemus, a sphinx, 200 dracanae, 300 Cyclops, a hydra, 100 empousai, 150 harpies, 50 hyperborean giants, 100 giant crabs (courtesy of Keto), 300 anemoi thuellai, and 300 other types of monster that I forgot the name of(after all my name is seaweed brain).

We had roughly 300 demi-gods, 100 satyrs, both major and minor gods (they thought it would be better if they fought in their roman aspects, except Poseidon), wave after wave of dead warriors, 400 hellhounds, and the hunters of Artemis. So if my math is correct then we are just about equal in forces. All the gods were fighting their giant counter-parts except the ones whose counter-parts were already dead which they were taking care of Gaea, Some demi-gods were assisting the gods and the other were fighting the Minotaur as well as the Cyclops, the satyrs were holding off the other monsters by turning them to plants, hellhounds took care of the empousai and the dracanae, the hunters just finished off the nemean lion and were moving onto the chimera, Aeolus was dealing with the Anemoi thuellai and the harpies(with the help of his wind spirits and cloud nymphs of course), the dead warriors had the Basilisk except for 5 of them who looked more alive than the others and they look like…. OH MY GODS, it's Heracles, Odysseus, Achilles, Orion and the original Perseus! Heracles was going fist to fist with the laistrygonian giants throwing punches that could break through celestrial bronze, Achilles was taking on the giant crabs moving swiftly and penetrating his spear through the crabs, Orion was dealing with the sphinx using his bow and sword using flawless technique, Odysseus was catching up with his old friend Polyohemus by staying of defense only using counter-attacks, and Perceus took on the hyperborean giants using powerful yet stable swings of his sword. If we weren't in a war then I would totally get their auto-graph.

* * *

I turned to the others and apparently they were discussing the plan. "Ok so Jason and Leo will take the hydra. Piper, Hazel, and Frank will fight Echidna then move onto the giants. And Percy and I will help take down Gaea. Ok guys let's go!" Annabeth yelled. Leo landed the ship and we all went off. "are you ready to go wisegirl""ready as I'll ever be seaweed brain" and with that Annabeth and I ran side by side dodging spears, swords, and clubs and along the way we would slaughter monsters. When we arrived to where Gaea was at, she was about to smash my dad until Bacchus and Jupiter stopped her by holding off her hand and pushing her away. I then charged at Gaea with riptide in sword form and slashed at her leg. She yelped in pain and said "You will pay for that Perseus Jackson!" and with that she swiped her hand **(AN: Gaea is 20 feet tall right now) **to hit me but I rolled out of the way and she missed by a couple inches. I started slashing at her arms and legs and I even managed to get a few hit on her chest. I heard someone yell "Hellllllp!" and realized that it was Piper and Hazel. I looked at Annabeth and she saw the same thing and said "go help them, we can manage here" and with that I was off to save the girls who were pinned down by Enceladus. I quickly thrust my sword into his back and he yelled in anger. AS this happened, a spear impaled him in the head by no one other that Athena. "Now go help my daughter you imbecile" and with those words said I rushed back to Annabeth only to see her on the ground unconscious. At the sight of this I screamed in anger causing a 10.0 earthquake, a heavy rain storm, and the oceans waves around us to turn into tsunamis, cracks opening in the ground and geysers shooting from them. An intense sea-green aura surrounded me radiating power even stronger than Gaea and I shouted at the top of my lungs "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS GAEA!" as I did this she grew to her full height which was 40 feet tall. Then I overheard the Olympians mutter something in ancient Greek and I grew to a height of 30 feet. Gaea pulled out a double-sides sword from the ground made of earth and I held out riptide in fighting position. "You should've joined me while you still had the chance" she snarled. I replied in a mocking tone "You have no idea how many enemies I have faced who said the same thing before they failed". She yelled in annoyance before charging, when she came close enough I blocked her attack and she tried to use the other side of her sword to slice my leg off but I did a back flip which cause a 7.5 earthquake when I landed. She swung her sword and as did I resulting in one side of her sword shattering to rubble while mine remained intact. She stared at me in disbelief for a second and did a horrible swing of her sword which made it easy to disarm her. She froze at what just happened giving me an opportunity which I took by slashing at her mid-region, throat and chest causing her to bleed ichor and slowly go back into the ground. I doused her with a heavy rainstorm making her sink quicker and her last word were "One day Perseus you will pay for this and if not you then if will be one of your descendants who pays for what you have done for I curse your family until the day I rise again" and with that she was forced to sleep for the next 100 millennia. I shrunk back down to my normal size with a look of worry and to see an empty battlefield and all my allies staring at me in disbelief, even the gods and the most famous Greek heroes. "What?" I asked in a causal way."Y…You just…you just won against Gaea, one of the most powerful primordial, and forced her back so sleep along with destroying the remaining monster with a huge earthquake that rivals you fathers single handedly and all you have to say is 'what'!" Zeus bellowed. "I guess….". Zeus stared at me in disbelief before shaking his head and turning around to face the remaining allies. He then shouted "We have won yet again another war, and I think I speak for the rest of the gods when I say that we are proud of you. Now go treat the wounded and collect the fallen bodies of our allies so that they may receive a proper burial. Also I would like to call a meeting with the Olympians, the 7, Reyna, and Nico De Angelo immediately!" before flashing off. With that everyone did what Zeus instructed them to do and one by one the Olympians flashed off with Athena and Poseidon taking the requested demi-gods with them to Olympus.

Once we were in the throne room I noticed that the Olympians were already sitting on their respective seats with a serious look on their face."With all due respect lord Zeus, why are we here" I asked hearing a few mutters in agreement behind me."You are here right now to receive what we think is deserved towards you for your actions taken place in the giant war." Zeus bellowed. I saw Hephaestus rise from his seat made of a bunch of metal and circuits and say "Leo Valdes, step forward my son".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well here is chapter two, hope you enjoy. Reviews are always helpful that way I know if I'm doing well or I need to change something**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

"Leo Valdez, step forward my son." Hephaestus said." For your bravery I am prepared to offer you to be my apprentice for 10 years so I may show you the secrets of inventing. After that you are to return to the mortal world and you may invent whatever your heart desires. "He said with a hint of pride. Leo's response was "It would be an honor to be your apprentice; however, I would like to request that before I start…" there was a pause of tension." I could go seek out Calypso and free her from her curse of being stuck on that horrid island." Hephaestus had a completely shocked face at what his son just said. "But son why would you want to free a daughter of a Titan, she could betray us for all we-"he was cut off by Leo who said "Enough! Just because she is a daughter of a Titan doesn't mean anything! If I recall correctly she didn't take either side during the first Titan war so who are you to punish an innocent being!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Not to mention you swore on the river Styx to forgive all to Percy after the first great prophecy, so either way I can't be denied this request… with all due respect father." The Olympians were baffled by this but they knew he was right. "Very well son, you shall have what is requested" Hephaestus replied to his enraged son. ""Thank you father" and with that Leo stepped aside. Mars stood up from his seat and said "Frank Zhang! For your heroism I would like to offer you to be the official trainer to camp Jupiter until it is your time to pass, and I will remove your curse so you will dies as a regular demi-god would, in the face of battle of at an old age. Do you accept my offer.""Yes father, I gladly accept your offer if it means I will not have to worry about the stick that hold my life""Very well, hand over the remains of your curse" Frank then handed it to Mars to which Mars then mutter something in Latin and the stick disappeared. "Thank you father" Frank said with glee. Mars sat back down and Pluto emerged from the shadows and said "Hazel Levesque, for the service you have done for Olympus I offer to relinquish your curse so you may live on without the fear of someone else being cursed. Do you accept my offer?""Father I happily accept your generous offer" Hazel replied with a cheerful tone. Pluto began to mutter something in Latin and a dark aura left Hazel's body showing that the curse was lifted. Pluto then shifter to his Greek form and turned to Nico."As for you, I offer you to be judges of the dead in replacement of Minos after you have lived your life on Earth. This is not an offer that I offer anybody so be wise and accept it."Nico replied "Father I accept your generous offer and I shall not let you down". "Very well then my son, until then I will see you." And he disappeared in the shadows."Jason Grace I offer you to become an immortal being to rule as praetor of camp Jupiter, do you accept" Jupiter's voice echoed through the throne room. "Father I will only accept if Piper is made an immortal as well so I may be with her for eternity" Jason said with a stern voice."Son I cannot allow that for she has a different offer from her mother that is already decided. So no son, she may not be an immortal.""Then I deny your offer so I may be with Piper.""If that is what you want son then let I be" and Jupiter then sat down. Then the doors burst open revealing Annabeth. I ran toward her and gave her a big hug lifting her off the ground "I thought you were dead! Thank the gods your all right" I told her. "I missed you too seaweed brain, so what did I miss" I explained to her what has happened and all the offers before Zeus cleared his throat "If you don't mind we have to get this done" Zeus said. Aphrodite stood and said "Piper Mclean, I offer you to assist me in helping people fall in love with the right person till the end of your days come. Of course you still would be allowed to be with Jason as you travel the world. Do you accept?""I accept mother, so as long I am with Jason I am happy to oblige" Piper replied with a bit of a squeal in her voice. Bellona then walked up and said"Reyna, I cannot tell you how pleased I am at you for making the decision of fighting with the Greeks instead of at them. For that I offer you immortality so you maybe the Praetor of camp Jupiter for eternity so decision is made wisely and battle are made victorious. Do you accept?""I happily accept mother so as long as my home will remain safe" Reyna replies with a look of seriousness. With that gold light surrounded her and she became the immortal praetor of camp Jupiter. "Annabeth Chase, my greatest daughter. My offer is you train under my hand in architecture for 5 years and after that you may return to earth and build what you can with your own company that I will provide. Do you accept this offer?" Athena said with pride in her voice. Annabeth said "Mother I will greatly accept your offer if only I can spend 1 year with Percy before I begin.""Well before I can answer that you may want to listen to what Zeus has to say" Athena said in a suddenly serious tone. "What does he have to say?" I asked in a worried yet concerned tone. Poseidon stood up from his throne with tears in his eyes and walked out of the throne room."What's wrong, did I do something" I said with worry obviously in my voice. Zeus then said "We are worried of your power and fear someday you might turn on us because no other demi-god ever showed as much power as you have. That is why we banish you from both camps as well as Olympus and any other domain you wish to run off to." I was hurt at what I just heard, I just saved them twice and this is how they repay me! By banishing me from the places I love! "WHY! I have served you not once but twice! If I even have to ill even swear it!""No, for we are so worried that we cannot even accept a vow on the river Styx. We are sorry to do this but we must for the sake of Olympus. However we will permit you one last visit to camp Half-blood to pack your belongings and say your final good-byes.""What! NO! Please don't make him leave please!" Annabeth begged."It must be done Ms. Chase. Now since you have an offer I will force you to accept it since your work will do great for the world. Meeting adjourned!" and Zeus flashed out along with everyone else except for Artemis. She spoke up and said "Percy, I am so sorry about this even though me, Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite did not want this. But please do not bear a grudge on the Olympians." Then she flashed out. I had tears in my eyes and everyone was trying to tell me that it would be ok. We then headed towards the elevator to head back to camp Half-blood.

I was in my cabin packing my things and went outside to see everyone waiting to say their good-byes. I walked up to Chiron whose eyes were red from crying and said "I will miss you, you were like a father to me and without you I would've never survived. I will use what you have taught me to survive and always think of you." After I said this he looked like he was going to cry again and said "My boy… My dear boy, I will never forget you. You are by far the greatest hero I have ever trained and I am proud to have been your teacher." We hugged and I said my good-byes to everyone. The last person I approached was Annabeth."You know you can come with me and we can run away together""I can't and I won't. I have the offer of a lifetime with my mother and I cannot deny it. Percy I have waited so long to be an architect and I won't pass it up. Please understand." At those words I was heart-broken. The girl that I loved was giving up on me and I couldn't bare it. "FINE! BE THAT WAY ANNABETH TO THE GUY WHO LOVED YOU AND DID EVERYTHING JUST TO PROTECT YOU! To think I gave up immortality for you, sacrificed my life for you, I even jumped into Tartarus with you! To thing I even loved you, HA, what a joke!" with that I put my bag over my shoulder and stormed off with tears in my eyes."They'll pay. One day they will all pay what they have done to me. I was loyal and now I will be loyal to them no more." I exited the camp borders and headed out to my mother's house so I may be with her.

I arrived to my mom's house only to find the door open, that's weird because my mom never leaves the door open. I walked in hearing static coming from the TV and then I saw the worst thing I could possibly see. I say my mother in a pool of blood with Paul, their bodies limp and filled with teeth marks and deep cut all over their bodies. I let out a yell in anger at what I just saw and noticed something written in blood on the wall.

'Hope you enjoyed what you just saw. This is my parting gift from me to you just in case my plan failed.

-with pure hate

Gaea

I cursed at the top of my lungs and then sobbed my heart out. "I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you" I cried more and called the police saying there was a murder here and left. I walked to where ever my legs took me and I ended up in an ally. I turned around to walk back but I saw a mysterious man in pure black."Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked in a threatening tone."My, my. Looks like someone has an attitude. But to answer your questions I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and I have been keeping a close eye on you for a while now Perceus Jackson. As for your other question, I would like to offer you a place in my army.""Let me guess, you want to make me the commander or general or something like that?""Excuse me! A position that high is not just given! It is earned. But you will start at the lower ranks as everyone else has and if you prove yourself worthy enough then you may earn a higher title. Do you accept what I am proposing?" I stood there thing 'should I accept this, I could be a trap. Then again I have nothing else to live for so why not' "I accept you offer Lord Chaos"" excellent, you shall be trained immediately".


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner just I got grounded from internet but I will make this chapter longer just to make up for it so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

All of a sudden I felt like I was changed into mush and my body was flying all over the place, all in all I felt like a guinea pig again. When I felt my body reform into its original shape I opened my eyes and the sight before me amazed me and scared me at the same time. The training facility Chaos was talking about looked somewhat like a military base which was very organized and precise. There were sleeping quarters, training facility, obstacle course, dining hall, and a hang out zone.

"As you can see we run a very tight ship and we train the best of the best. After even a year of training here you will be in top shape ready to fight anything, even a primordial."Chaos said."Well I will leave you off and one of my generals will personally escort you to your sleeping quarters. By the way the ranks go like this from the lowest to the greatest: Mortal, Demi-god, God, Titan, Primordial 1, Primordial 2, Assassin, General, and Champion which no one has managed to get to but I have a hunch that you will be able to succeed that title. If you do manage that title then you take orders from no one else except me as well as become my successor if I ever fade. Well good luck Perceus Jackson, I will be keeping a close eye on you." And with that Chaos flashed out in a blink of an eye.

I turned to go find one of the generals of Chaos and I felt a shadowy figure close by and to which by natural instinct I pulled out riptide and blocked an attack by a person in a black as night cloak that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I see that your skills are not what I expected to be Mortal, looks like Lord Chaos was right about you but you could be better by our way of training. MABEY you'll even be able to finish the course in 10 years if you're lucky."

He scoffed, he removed his cloak which revealed a man who was 5'11, had long brown hair that reached his neck, a well built body tone, broad shoulders, a chiseled chin, awesome smile that said 'sup', red eyes that showed fiery and passion, a face that showed pain and misery but was cover almost flawlessly with a happy look and smile, and an attitude that showed he meant business with a hint of jokester." By the way my name is Rafael but most people call me Rafa. I am the top general of Chaos and I will be the one showing you around" He said in a stern yet soothing voice.

"Well my name is Percy, Percy Jack-"I was cut off by Rafa when he said "I know who you are Percy, Chaos has been babbling non-stop about you and your skills. But I will be the Judge of that."

He showed me around and told me the expectations and all the other information I will need. We arrived to the place where I was going to sleep and left before telling me "I will see you at 700 hours for you training with me and let's just say you are going to need all the rest you can get for tomorrow, I have high expectation for you Percy"

I walked into my sleeping quarters which was only for me since all soldiers of Chaos' army get their own. I saw a king sized bed with a celestrial bronze frame, a TV that only showed fighting techniques, a mini-fridge, a study room, a meditation room, and a variety of weapons on the wall. I was amazed by all of this but I was too tired to look any longer so I just went to my bed and fell face first on it and started snoring showing that I was now dead asleep.

But now I wish I hadn't fallen asleep because as soon as I did I had a nightmare. I saw Annabeth and I wanted to run up to her and hug her but I couldn't move. Then I saw another guy who looked new to the camp and by his looks I could tell that he was the son of Apollo. What happened next shattered my heart into a trillion pieces, I saw the Apollo kid run up to Annabeth and kiss her. I was so enraged that a green aura surrounded me and right then and there a hurricane appeared in my dream and it took the Apollo kid and sent him flying sky high. I'll admit that that made me smile a bit and calm me down.

I was suddenly woken by the sound of a trumpet that sounded like it was plugged into an amplifier. I fell of my bed and when I opened my eyes I saw that it was daylight and my first thought was 'aw man I'm going to miss training with Rafa'.

I walked out of my sleeping quarters and rushed to the training arena where I was Rafa waiting with a sword in his hand slashing at some dummies with techniques that were flawless and unavoidable."Well Well Well, look who finally decided to show up. Your 10 minutes late and as punishment you will run 10 miles. Now get your butt over here so we can start training!" I did as he said and then we began my training.

It has been 4 hours of training and I just got through finishing my 10 mile punishment and I was drenched in sweat. I could barely keep a steady breathing pace and I also felt like I was ready to pass out."Well that went well and I have to say you did pretty well for a Mortal. Well go get some food and regain some energy because I will be training you again in about 3 hours." Rafa said and he left.

I went to the mess hall and grabbed a plate of macaroni and a few pizzas which I gobbled down as soon as I sat down. Once my belly was satisfied I went to the hang out zone which surprisingly no one was there, but I also noticed that once I stepped in there I received a bunch of disapproving looks on people's faces. After playing some Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed I saw someone in a black cloak approach me.

"You know no one uses the hang out zone since everyone is dedicated to their training to become the best." A feminine voice said. I replied with a stupid comment like "So…"The figure looked like she tensed and got a little mad."So! Why aren't you training like everyone else is!"

Now she seemed mad and I was about to say something back until I heard a familiar voice say "Easy soldier!" She seemed pissed off by this remark and said "SOLDIER! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOLD-"she turned around only to see the person she was yelling was Rafa.

She removed her cloak that showed a woman who looked about 19 years old, was 5'7, had a stunning body, blue eyes, a beautiful face, a stern look that showed obedience, an attitude that showed that she will never accept anything but perfection and said "My deepest apologies number 1, please forgive me for my arrogance" she said while bowing. "You are forgiven Lily and how many times have I told you to stop with the formalities, you know I don't like it. Anyway, Percy this is Lily the third general of Chaos which she is the lowest general but with still a lot of power. Lily, this is Percy, the one Chaos has been babbling about for the past 5 years."

"Oh this is the one Chaos expects so much of; well she will be disappointed if he keeps slacking off like this. He already failed the first test "Lily said. "This was a test… for what!" I replied.

Rafa answered "We have this spot to test all the new recruits to see if they will either be fully dedicated to training or if they would be someone who would slack off which is the kind of person we don't want. And so far you are proving to be one of those people." I thought that I need to step up my game to prove that I could be just as good as the others, heck even as good as Rafa.

I spoke up "Rafa, cut the break short, I'm going to prove that I am dedicated and that I will not let you or Chaos down" Rafa smiled and replied " That's the spirit! Well time for your next training course." And with those words we went off to begin my training once again.

I trained with Rafa for the rest of the day. He showed me some cool sword techniques, how to fight hand to hand, disabling techniques, and how to keep my mind totally focused (which took most of the session) and how to clear my mind of any distractions while in combat.

"You did pretty good back there Percy, I think you even have a shot at becoming one of the generals I'd say in 7 years" Rafa told me. I felt proud at the compliment and vowed that I will do nothing but train my heart out just to impress Rafa. Rafa and I talked for a bit and by this we became pretty good friends. He then told be to get some well deserved sleep and I headed off to my quarters.

I tried to fall asleep but I was afraid I was going to have another nightmare and one image just kept appearing in my head. The picture of the Apollo kid and Annabeth kissing. I started to think, 'what if that was the reason Annabeth didn't want to come with me, maybe she saw this as a perfect opportunity to break up with me without feeling bad'.

The more I thought about it the more angered I was. I was finally at the point where I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't blow off some steam, so I grabbed riptide and went to the training arena.

Once I got there I set up some dummies and hacked away at them trying some of the techniques Rafa taught me. This was only releasing a little bit of anger so I decided to go to the punching bag and using some kicking and powerful punching moves, I kept this up for 15 minutes punching the bag furiously.

This was making me feel a lot better but I knew I needed a challenge that way I can blow off some steam and improve my skills so I grabbed one of the robot sparring dummies. Now let me tell you this, these are made of some kind of outer space metal that is almost impossible to break. The only person I heard of that is strong enough to break it is, of course, Chaos and Rafa who was on a major mental break down and was seriously angry.

Anyway I set the machine to a high difficulty and started sparring with the dummy. The dummy started off with some light defense but after about an hour the robot was going full on hardcore attack. The attacks were so ferocious that my sword ended up on the other side of the room from trying to evade one of its attacks with my sword.

I tried to disarm the dummy with my bare hands but ended up with 13 cuts, 4 bruises, and 5 deep cut that spilled out blood. I was on the floor trying to back away from the robot but it cornered me.

All of a sudden I saw the image of Annabeth again full on making out with the Apollo spawn. With this I let out a huge battle cry which could've been heard from anywhere in space. The Machine swung the blade but I just grabbed it and squeezed it causing blood to flow out of my hand but I was so enraged that I didn't even register the pain.

I grabbed the sword even harder and I could tell that the sparring bot was using all the force it could and I ripped the sword away from the robot and held it by the hilt and started swinging the sword with immense power that you could hear air coming from every swing.

I started putting dent in the machine and I heard it give out but I kept on causing more damage to the robot. I guess Rafa and Lily were there because I heard both of them say in unison "STOP!" I reluctantly obeyed and threw the sword. Rafa came up to me and said "Are you ok man?"

"What do mean if I'm ok, of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered. "Because I felt a major earthquake and when I went to check where it was coming from and I saw you with a murdering look on your face slicing away at the spar bot!" he replied.

"Me too" Lily said.

I sighed and told them why they saw that and as I told them Rafa gave a look of understanding and Lily gave me a look of Sympathy. "Dude I know how you feel, I too have had my heart ripped to pieces by a girl I once loved. If you ever need some comfort just come and get me and I'll drop whatever I'm doing to help you" he told me. I gave him a look of appreciation and walked off back to my sleeping quarters.

I fell asleep not caring if the dream returned but luckily I dreamed of my favorite dream ever since I was a little kid. I dreamt I was in a world where everything was blue and I was surrounded by a buffet of blue foods.

I enjoyed the dream until the sound of the trumpet sounded again signaling that it was time to wake up.

I got dressed and went to the training arena to only find Lily there waiting for me."I thought Rafa was supposed to train me?"

"Well Rafa has other soldiers to train so today it's going to be me training you and what I specialize is in using a variety of weapons since there will be times you will have to use a weapon you are not used to."

With that said she brought out a chest full of weapons and we began my training. I trained the whole day with Lily and I wasn't able to leave because once we got to the bow, that took forever and every time did something wrong Lily would slap me upside the head. Afterwards I was familiar with how to use every weapon known.

I went to the mess hall to get me a fruit salad and some Gatorade so I can regain some energy. After that I went to go look for Rafa so I could go hang out with him and once I did I told him how my day went and he told me how training other troops went.

We were laughing and then there was complete science. I decided to break it and I asked him "Hey, remember when last night you told me that you had your heart once broken too, mind if you tell me the story?"

He sighed and said "Well it started when I was a teenager and there was a beautiful girl named Cassandra and I tried so hard to get her to be mine by writing her romantic poems, always being there for her, and hanging out with her whenever no one else wanted to. Then I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend but she told me that she wasn't ready for a relationship and me being the nice guy I am respected that.

But the next day I went to her house and when I got there I saw her making out with this one jock who was a bully to everyone and I asked her who was this and she told me he was her boyfriend. Once I heard this I screamed out and punched the guy so hard that he flew 5 feet away. After that I stormed off and I was discovered by Chaos and he took me in his army."

He sniffled a bit and I patted his back to let him know that I was here to comfort him. "You're a good friend, you know that" he told me.

"Yea, I get that a lot. Well it's time to go to sleep Rafa so good-night"

"Good-night Percy, oh and before I forget. Tomorrow you are going to train with Eddie, the second general and let me tell you he is a feisty one" I chuckled a bit and continued to my quarters so I can prepare to train with the final general.

**AN: well there you go guys and sorry to do this but I will not update till I have at least 20 followers that way I know some people like this story. Also don't be shy to PM me about some ideas you have to make this story better, your words have a say so in this. Finally I know some of you want this to be a Pertemis thing but we will see where my mind goes with this and if this does become a pairing then I will do a poll for it later on in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I'm not even really going to come up with an excuse because truth be told I was lazy for a long while. But let's get back to this story.**

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good about myself. I had a dream that I was back with my mom and we were just enjoying time together. Best part was I wasn't a demigod. So no monsters, no gods trying to destroy me and best of all I had a normal life.

I put on my clothes to get ready for my training with Eddie. To be honest I was a little worried because the sound of Rafa's voice sounded like even he knew the training of Eddie's was harsh.

Once I put on my clothes I looked in the mirror inside the bathroom so I could put on a determined look and an intimidating stare on my face.

If Eddie really was a hardcore trainer then I might as well try to impress him with my determined facial expression and show him that I'm not afraid of what he'll throw at me with my intimidating stare.

When I finally got the facial expression I was looking for it looked like I was a king who would show no mercy to those who betrayed me.

Now that I was ready for Eddie and his training, I headed out the door.

**LINE BREAK**

As I was walking to one of the training arenas, I received a lot of sympathetic stares to those who would pass by me. Maybe they heard that I was training with Eddie today so they felt bad for me.

However this made me all the more nervous. In fact I was getting so nervous that I was beginning to lose my confident face.

When I arrived I saw no one in the arena which puzzled me. For a second I thought I was at the wrong place until someone landed on my back with enough force that it cracked the ground a bit.

I also felt a blade to my neck that was colder than anything you could possibly thinks of. I kind of freaked out when I heard someone whisper "Pathetic" with a deep and slightly raspy voice.

The person who was on my back and holding the blade reluctantly got off of me. As soon as the person was completely off of me I pulled out riptide and swung my blade at the person behind me.

The only contact riptide made with was the air. I was awestruck until I was swept off my feet but when I got back up and looked around I saw no one. With my battle instincts, I side stepped and luckily evaded an attack.

The attacker must've been startled since he let down his guard a little, but I was enough for me to pounce on him and put my blade to his covered neck.

I don't know why but I got the feeling that he was smirking. What made it creepy was that all of a sudden he started chuckling and then burst out laughing like he heard the world funniest joke.

"Who are you and state your business here!" I shouted.

"Well if you get off of me then I would be more than happy to introduce myself" replied the mysterious man.

I reluctantly got off of him. The man stood up to be about a surprisingly 5'7. He took off his cloak that I realized was like the ones Rafa and Lily wore.

Once his cloak was completely removed, I showed a shot man with a bit of a beard going on. His skin looked to be the color of a light brown and he had eyes that were dark blue with specks of light green.

He was skinny which socked me since he landed on my back with such power. He had a stern look that said 'Cross me and I'll kill you'.

"Hello Percy, I'm Eddie and I will be teaching you for the next couple days."

To say I was baffled would be a complete understatement. I was pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open when I saw this guy.

After I regained my composure I said "So you're Eddie?"

"Is that a complete shock to you." He responded with a sterling voice.

He made it sound like a challenge. Like he wanted me so say that he was not what I expected. Finally I said "No, sir" With an emotionless voice.

He looked dismayed but pleased by my response. "Well Perceus, you have seemed to pass the first part of my little test which pleases very much."

Keeping the emotionless voice I replied "And what test would that be sir."

He then tensed as if he were irritated by my question but enthusiastically answered my question.

"The test was to never underestimate your opponents for they could contain power and skill that will surprise you enough to let your guard down."

I must've been stupid to ask this but I did anyway. "Like what you did when I managed to prairie your attack as well as pin you down."

Within a blink of an eye he pinned me down and held a dagger to my throat. "Care to repeat what you just said" he retorted in a harsh and threatening tone.

I mentally smirked and flipped us over without getting myself cut." No sir."

He was more than enraged by now but collected his professional composure. "Well let's get to the training MORTAL cause with that little act it put you in for some more vile training"

I picked myself up and we began training like no other.

**LINE BREAK**

I was screaming in pain as I was desperately pushing my body in order to catch up with Eddie. He explained that He was once before the top general until Rafa showed up and took his title and demoted him to the number 2 general. He also explained that what he specialized was stealth, endurance, and speed.

We were on our last exercise and my objective was to beat Eddie in a ten mile race in the forest. I wasn't helping that there was a lot of trees, stumps, branches and a couple traps here and there. Every time I lost we would have to redo the race again until I beat him.

I guess this was his way of getting back at me for what I did to him earlier. But what really pissed me off was the fact that every time I was about to pass him or I was catching up with him, he would throw a rock or he would punch or trip me.

This was the third time we were racing and my legs, lungs, sides, and feet were burning with pain as if I was in a river of molten lava. Rafa was right about Eddie, he was feisty, hot headed, easily angered and a whole lot of other things.

I observed that Eddie was about 10 yards ahead of me and that gave me a little energy to keep on going. As I was sprinting I grabbed hold of a rock the size of my hand and threw it at him.

As if he sensed that I was going to do this, he jumped and landed in a tree. From there he was hopping from branch to branch. I always keep forgetting that he could do that since we specialized in stealth. I figure I might as well give it a try so I put a lot of force in my legs and jumped to the nearest branch. Luckily I made it but unluckily the branch was infected with termites so it wasn't able to hold my weight.

The branch snapped causing me to fall on my butt with a loud thud. It was so loud that I was pretty sure that I broke my butt.

Not wanting to fail and disappoint those who expected high of me I got back up and kept on running ignoring the pain.

I was so low on energy that I decided to fuel my body with anger. I remembered the scene when Annabeth didn't want to run away with me, when she kissed the Apollo kid, when everyone turned their backs on me just because I was a major threat to them.

All that seemed to get me going as I was so mad that I could've sworn that steam was coming out of my nose and ears.

In a matter of second I caught up to Eddie who was back on the ground running. He picked up a rock and through it at me but I avoided it by jumping sky high.

By this he was completely baffled. I landed on another branch which luckily held my weight. From there I was hopping branch to branch as speeds that were just a blur. I guess Eddie was pissed the fuck off because we were now neck in neck with the finish line 3 miles ahead.

The finish line was the entrance to our head quarters which went from complete forest to and open clearing within a couple feet. The finish line was now a mile in front of us and that's when things got dirty.

Eddie started to try and trip my but I quickly regained my balance. The finish line was about 200 feet in front of us now and Eddie looked as if he weren't going to lose to me no matter what the cost was. He attempted to punch me but I moved my head forward causing him to lose his balance.

He went falling to my feet and I hit his head with the back of my foot as I continued to run. I quickly crossed the finish line heaving and grasping for breath.

When I came to a complete stop I was drenched in sweat. I looked behind me to catch a glimpse of Eddie but he was still back there lying motionless on the ground.

All of a sudden medics started to surround him checking his vitals. This was starting to scare the shit out of me so I rushed back towards him ignoring the protest that my body was giving me.

When approached I noticed that the medics were loading Eddie on a gurney. "What happened to him!?" I asked really worried.

"He has a dent on his forehead which made him go unconscious." The medic replied as he was huffing to get Eddie to the medical tent.

I stopped abruptly in my tracks as I heard this. 'I've killed him...' I thought to myself. 'I'm a murderer'. By now I was slightly crying. I'll admit that I never really liked him but killing him is just unjustified.

I continued to follow the medics to the medical tent so I can make sure that he will be ok.

**LINE BREAK**

I was lying on my bed thinking about what I just did. I killed a man. _When the medics and I arrived at the medical tent then went straight to work but didn't allow me to watch since they needed to focus on the situations at hand._

_I obligated and waited outside pacing back and forth. I was slightly surprised that no one else was worried or panicking about their number 2 general was seriously hurt._

_I waved it off but I was still panicking and worrying. 'What if Chaos kicks me out of his army and sends be back to earth. I wouldn't be able to go back with my mom since she's not alive anyone.'_

_That thought put me into a whole new thought. 'Gaea killed my mother because she wanted to get back at me. She did it on purpose for he own diabolical reasons. She showed no mercy at all and that got her farther than any other threat to Olympus. If I showed no mercy then I would be the biggest threat ever. But my fatal flaw prevents me from showing no mercy. Unless I can break it'_

_I then thought that Eddie wasn't playing fair and this was his consequence that he had to pay. So why should I feel guilty over what someone else did and even if I did anything wrong it was on accident. _

_With this I felt better and casually strolled back to my sleeping quarters. As I walked by I saw other soldiers slightly smiling at me and giving nods of praise as if I did something right. _

_I was slightly confused by this but chose to dwell on it later as I arrived to my destination._

I was brought out of my flashback when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned as I got up to answer the door.

When I answered the door I wasn't surprised to see Chaos there but I was surprised to see Rafa and Lily right by his side.

"Hey Chaos, Rafa, and Lily." I said emotionlessly.

"Percy… Eddie died" Chaos said flatly.

"Well that's a shame" I responded thinking I did nothing wrong.

They were taken back by my response as I said it so plainly and without any emotion.

"So you feel nothing for his loose?" Rafa said and I nodded showing I felt nothing.

All three looked to be impressed by my response. "Should I FEEL anything about it?" I asked curiously.

Rafa smirked as Lily handed him 10 drachmas. "Well it seems you have passed the second part of our test" Chaos said with a bit of pride in his voice. "the second part of the test was to feel no emotion at the loose of a fellow comrade. Therefore you will be promoted to the Demi-god rank."

"So if this was a test then that means Eddie is still alive, right?" I responded with a bit of happiness that someone didn't actually die.

Lily answered my question with "No he is very much dead"

I was a little disappointed but I still didn't feel bad about it. "Well what are you going to do now that you lost a general?"

"We will find a replacement for Eddie who is better skilled with Stealth than the others" Chaos retaliated.

I was expecting Chaos to offer me the new position but then he turned away along with Lily leaving me with Rafa.

"You were expecting Chaos to promote you weren't you" Rafa said matter-of-factly.

I was taken back and a little convince that he could read minds but I nodded yes to his statement.

He smiled. "Chaos doesn't run things that way (**and that's not how I'm going to do my FF)** even if you are famous and feared by mythological monster. He believes that once you get here you get a new start and work your way up again"

There was an awkward silence between us unlit he said "well go get some rest, its already late"

It was then that I realized that it was dark out and the stars were twinkling in the sky. One constellation especially caught my attention. That one constellation was Zoe Nightshade.

I went back into my sleeping quarters thinking of a plan to throw the Olympians out of power and put a new generation of gods into power.

However the plan I was thinking of involved bringing some people back and setting things right.

**HEHEHEHEHE. Well it's not official that this will be a Perzoe pairing.** **I still have other ideas to keep you guessing on the pairing. It might be Perzoe, Pertemis, Perlia, PercyXBianca, and maybe a couple of flings with Percy and some other characters that I like. Well I hope you enjoyed this and don't be afraid to follow this story and post a couple reviews. If you have any ideas PM me and I will take them into consideration. **


End file.
